After All
by TammyJisbon15
Summary: Jane volta e pede a ajuda de Lisbon para pegar Red John, mas acaba apenas com sua cúmplice Lorelei Martins. O que acontece depois disso? Como fica sua relação com a agente sênior do CBI? Oneshot pós 4x24 Disclaimer: The Mentalist não é meu. Se fosse, Jisbon já teriam filhos XD
1. Capítulo 1

Após a saída de Jane, Lisbon percebe que não conseguirá nada de Lorelei naquele momento; então se levanta e chama um oficial para permanecer com ela na sala, protegendo-a. Diante dos ocorridos com Renfrew e Rebecca, todo cuidado é pouco. Depois de tudo, ela não pode ser perdida.

Pelo menos até falar algo que sirva. Após isso, Lisbon não se importaria com o que acontecesse. Sorriu um pouco pensando nisso e foi até sua sala. E ficou surpresa ao encontrar seu ex-consultor desaparecido, deitado em seu sofá como se estivesse lá o tempo todo.

"Acho que não tiraremos nada dela hoje. Amanhã tentarei novamente.", disse ela parando atrás de sua mesa. Jane se levanta e senta comodamente no sofá branco.

"É exatamente sobre isso que precisamos conversar. EU tentarei novamente amanhã: você, não."

"Se você quiser falar, tudo bem. Eu estarei lá com você."

Jane suspirou, ficou de pé e foi até a mesa dela. Isso seria difícil: Teresa Lisbon não é do tipo que aceita ordens de alguém por qualquer coisa. Principalmente se esse alguém for _ele_.

"Não, Lisbon. Eu irei sozinho e você não ficará atrás do vidro, se é o que está pensando."

Lisbon arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Era uma mulher paciente: cuidar de três irmãos pequenos sem a mãe e com o pai que tinha a obrigaram a exercitar o auto-controle. Infelizmente, esses longos anos de prática não valiam quase nada quando se tratava de Patrick Jane.

"Como? Acho que não entendi o que você disse. Você sai por esta porta, desaparece por seis meses e quer me dizer como agir? Vá pro inferno, Jane!"

"Eu já estive lá, esqueceu?" Ele sabia que não devia ser agressivo: não podia magoa-la depois de tanto tempo separados. Tentaria outro caminho: o da auto-piedade. Ele sabia que ela não resistiria. Ou pelo menos achava que não.

"Não, não esqueci. Acredite. Me dê um bom motivo para que eu não esteja naquela sala obrigando aquela" – Lisbon respirou e contou até três mentalmente – "...mulher a falar?"

"Porque ela conhece você e sabe o que dizer pra te destruir. Red John não correria o risco dela ser apanhada sem dar a ela o modo de se defender. Eu sou a única pessoa a quem ela falará."

Lisbon riu, sarcástica. "Oh, é claro que ela falará a você. Tenho certeza disso. Não me importa o que ela dirá. Nada do que diga vai me atingir."

Jane se aproxima dela, que agora está virada para a parede de vidro olhando o movimento do resto do escritório através das persianas.

"Lisbon, ela não tem nada a perder e pode te machucar."

"Como se você se importasse com isso..." Lisbon sussurra.

"É claro que me importo. Você sabe que sim..." Ele tenta segurar seu braço, mas ela recua nervosa e não consegue se conter.

"EU SEI? O QUE EU SEI? A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU SEI É QUE VOCÊ SUMIU DESSA AGÊNCIA POR SEIS MESES. NUNCA RETORNOU MINHAS LIGAÇÕES, NUNCA RESPONDEU MINHAS MENSAGENS E AGORA VOLTA DIZENDO QUE SE IMPORTA COMIGO. VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COMIGO, NÃO SE IMPORTA COM NINGUÉM A NÃO SER COM VOCÊ MESMO E A SUA ADORADA VINGANÇA!" Lisbon gritava e já chamava a atenção dos agentes do lado de fora da sala.

Então respirou fundo e continuou num tom mais baixo, mas não mais amigável. "Rigsby ficava nervoso toda vez que o telefone tocava. Grace jogou fora sua caixa de chá. Cho nunca mais usou aquele sofá. E eu? Eu mal conseguia pensar quando aparecia alguma ocorrência, a não ser no quanto eu queria que não fosse você..." Parou por alguns segundo e virou-se para Jane. "Você sabe o que isso significa?"

Jane deu um meio sorriso. "Significa que terei que comprar chá."

Lisbon baixou a cabeça, incrédula com o que ouvia mas não teve tempo de responder pois foi interrompida.

"Olhe, estar tanto tempo longe não significa que não pensei em vocês. Um momento ou outro, me pegava perguntando se Grace tinha um namorado novo, se Rigsby estava conseguindo dormir por causa do filho e qual livro Cho estava lendo. Mas eu não podia voltar, não podia ligar. Red John podia descobrir tudo e eu perderia a chance."

"Você nem ao menos ligou para saber se eu estava viva. Poderia ter desligado em seguida, não precisava falar. Eu saberia." Ela falou baixinho e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, apesar de se esforçar em não demonstrar. Vendo isso, Jane percebeu que não era hora para brincadeiras: ela estava muito magoada. Apesar de aceitar ajudá-lo sem pensar duas vezes, ela ainda estava sofrendo com tudo.

"Eu sabia que você estava viva. Não podia ligar, pois se eu ouvisse sua voz eu não aguentaria. Eu ouviria a angústia e o medo e eu voltaria. E eu não podia voltar; não podia fazer todo o nosso sofrimento ser em vão." Lisbon ergueu os olhos marejados e eles pareciam muito mais profundos e cristalinos agora. Como alguém podia ser tão lindo quando chorava? Teresa Lisbon podia.

"Nosso? Ao que parece, você não sofreu tanto assim. Tinha alguém com você, lembra?"

É claro. De tudo o que tinha acontecido, o 'caso Lorelei' era o que mais a incomodava. Jane sorriu sem graça e pegou o celular no bolso do colete. Depois de mexer por alguns segundos, uma voz familiar soou no viva-voz.

"_Jane, onde você está? Nós podemos dar um jeito: Wainwright está mais calmo e se eu falar com ele, você pode voltar. Me ligue quando ouvir isso."_

Jane apertou o aparelho novamente.

"_Você deve estar rindo ao ouvir isso, mas eu não me importo. Por favor, me ligue. Todos estão preocupados. Me ligue, por favor!"_

Lisbon baixou a cabeça novamente, sem coragem de olhar pra ele ao ouvir sua voz implorar para que voltasse.

"_Isso não tem mais graça, Jane! Eu estou preocupada e não vou desistir de você. Por qualquer coisa que ainda seja importante, me ligue."_

"_Onde você está? Está ferido? Me diga onde e irei busca-lo, onde quer que seja. Por favor! Fale comigo!"_

Vendo as lágrimas molharem discretamente a mesa de Lisbon, ele colocou o celular no bolso.

"Eu tenho várias aqui ainda e posso mostrar quantas quiser. Eu guardei todas, até quando era triste e preocupada o suficiente que, se eu ouvisse pegaria meu carro e iria direto onde você estivesse. Mas eu não podia me dar esse luxo, então fiquei apenas com as que eu pudesse lidar. Eu ouvia todas as noites, Lisbon. Toda noite eu ouvia sua voz, sua preocupação e fazia disso minha força para seguir com o plano. Eu não podia voltar sem nada, depois de tudo. Então não diga que não me importo: você não sabe de nada."

Lisbon não sabia o que dizer. Jane sendo sincero era algo que ela nem sempre podia lidar. E ele estava sendo sincero, ela podia saber. Ela conhecia tudo daquele homem: quando falava sério e quando brincava; quando sofria e quando era apenas teatro; quando odiava e quando sentia algo. Mas apesar de tudo isso, ainda tinha Lorelei.

"Porquê não me quer com ela? Porquê não posso ouvir seu depoimento?", disse em voz fraca ainda abalada pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Ela não pode te machucar fisicamente, o que não garante que não tentará fazer isso com palavras."

"O que ela pode falar: da minha mãe morta? Do meu pai alcoólatra e abusivo? Das brigas entre meus irmãos ? Não é nada com o que eu não possa lidar, Jane!"

Jane baixou a cabeça e suspirou. "Você sabe que não é isso."

"Então o que é? Chega de segredos, Jane. Estou farta de você ocultando coisas de mim!"

"Ela pode falar sobre mim, sobre o que tivemos." Sua voz era quase um sussurro.

"E...?"

"Oh, qual é? Você não vai querer mexer nisso agora, não é? Então não se faça de desentendida e não me obrigue a falar!" Jane estava nervoso; não queria abrir aquele baú de ossos naquele momento. Ele sabia que um dia terão que tocar no assunto, mas com certeza não seria agora.

"Sinceramente não sei do que está falando, Jane e nada me fará ficar longe quando ela falar. Não importa o quanto você queira ficar a sós com ela. Isso não vai acontecer!"

"Está aí! Era isso que eu queria: porquê? Porquê não me quer sozinho com ela?" Jane parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de descobrir o que iria ganhar dos pais no Natal. Sua alegria em fazer Lisbon se entregar era quase macabra.

"Isso não convém ao caso. O que importa é que não posso atender seu pedido." Lisbon estava nervosa e parecia corar.

"É por isso. Por isso não quero você com ela; ela vai usar sua fraqueza contra você, vai dizer coisas que não quer ouvir. Coisas que sabe que são verdade, mas que não quer ver. Por favor, Lisbon me entenda ao menos uma vez e não ouça o que ela tem a dizer. Se eu estiver sozinho, nada do que dirá vai me abalar mas se você estiver ela vai saber onde nos atingir. Confie em mim!"

Lisbon riu. "É justamente por confiar em você que estou aqui, então não me peça isso."

Jane congelou. Sabia da sua mágoa, mas não imaginava quão profunda ela era. Essa era uma das coisas com as quais ele não podia conviver: com a tristeza de Lisbon. De toda a equipe, ela era seu Yang: era o equilíbrio que não permitia que ele mergulhasse completamente nas trevas. Ela era seu refúgio, a única que o entendia; que conhecia o seu melhor e o seu pior e ainda estava ao seu lado. Ele se olharam fixamente por alguns segundos, até que Jane quebrou o silêncio.

"Você poderá voltar a confiar em mim algum dia?"

"E porque isso importa?" Ela estava arredia e tinha motivos para isso.

"Tudo que diz respeito a você me importa, Lisbon. Eu prometi que estaria lá pra você e, mesmo longe não quebrei minha promessa. E mesmo que você não me queira mais aqui, eu não quebrarei. Eu sempre estarei para você, onde quer que eu esteja."

"Me deixe sozinha, Jane."

"Como quiser, mas isso não acabou." Jane saiu da sala em silêncio e nem ao menos parou na porta, como sempre fazia para checar se ela queria mesmo que ele fosse. Ele sabia que ela precisava ficar só e reorganizar a mente.

Lisbon sentou-se em sua cadeira e baixou o rosto entre as mãos. Queria pensar. Pensar em todos os meses de sofrimento, nas noites mal dormidas, nos dias tristes e sem perspectiva. Queria pensar no que fazer com seus sentimentos e com o que tinha acabado de ouvir da boca de Lorelei.

"Nós fomos amantes, eu e ele. Ele te contou isso?"

Amantes. Mais de nove anos sozinho, sem dar chance a quem quisesse se aproximar, para terminar na cama de uma vadia qualquer. Pior: na cama de uma vadia cúmplice de Red John. Tantas vezes ela quis ir ao sótão e lhe fazer companhia, não deixa-lo dormir sozinho. Quantas vezes quis envolve-lo nos lençóis de sua cama e faze-lo feliz de novo; fazê-lo um homem novamente.

Mas nunca teve coragem, pois sabia do amor devotado a Angela e que ele não daria chance a ninguém antes que Red John estivesse morto. Tantos anos se punindo, vendo mulheres como Erica Flynn dançarem ao seu redor como abelhas no mel, para se render a alguém que iria lhe arrancar os dedos.

"God luck, Teresa. Love you."

Essas cinco palavras que não saíram de sua mente o dia todo. Por mais que queira esquecer, elas se repetem sem parar no fundo de sua mente, obrigando-a a reviver o momento. Aquele abraço tão forte e íntimo. As duas palavras... Porquê falar aquilo se ele tinha acabado de estar nos braços de outra? Para quê?

E porquê seu coração pulava uma batida quando lembrava daquilo? Ele já tinha dito; não era nada. Mas seu coração não queria acreditar. Tinha algo nos olhos dele que mostravam que não era 'hipnose'. Tinha _verdade_, e ela sabia reconhecer isso nele como ninguém...

Ela não entendia e, sinceramente agora não queria entender. Só queria que esse dia infernal acabasse e ela pudesse ir pra casa e se derreter em sua banheira. Um banho relaxante para tentar dormir e esquecer por algumas horas tudo isso. Limpou as lágrimas dos olhos para que pudesse demonstrar um pouco de dignidade ao passar pelo escritório e por _ele_, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Deu um fraco 'boa noite' a sua equipe e se dirigiu ao elevador.

Sua equipe, que nunca a deixava só, que fazia tudo por ela. Tinham provado sua lealdade várias vezes e, como se isso fosse pouco ainda entravam em qualquer barco com ela. Eram sua família e ficaram mais unidos ainda após a chegada _dele_. Era necessário para a sobrevivência: com tantos planos malucos e poucas informações, precisavam confiar uns nos outros para não perecer.

Sempre _ele_. Tudo por causa _dele_.

Achava que agora que sabia onde estava conseguiria ter uma noite decente de sono, mas com tudo o que ouviu não podia ter certeza disso.

A única certeza que tinha era de que tudo tinha mudado e ela não sabia o que seria dali pra frente. Não sabia o que esperar do amanhã.


	2. Capítulo 2

Um pequeno aviso: algumas coisas neste capítulo com relação a alguns personagens foram obra da minha imaginação (com relação a morte do pai de Lisbon, por exemplo). Então, não tomem isso como verdade absoluta, ok? Foi só um pequeno incremento, já que sabemos muito pouco sobre ele.

Espero que gostem do capítulo e POR FAVOR, FAÇAM A AUTORA FELIZ E DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS *_*

Disclaimer: TM não é meu. Se fosse, Minelli voltaria a ser o boss da Lisbon XD

* * *

Insônia. Teresa deveria saber que ela viria. Mesmo com tanta agitação nos últimos dias, ela sabia que dormir era uma coisa que ela não conseguiria naquela noite. Revirou-se na cama dezenas de vezes, mas os eventos daquele dia não queriam sair de sua mente. Viu a madrugada passar lentamente pela janela de seu quarto no primeiro andar. Quando o relógio marcou 3 da manhã, ela suspirou.

Rendeu-se. Sabia que não dormiria por vontade própria, então foi até a segunda gaveta de seu guarda-roupas e encontrou a solução para seu problema. Pegou a caixa em forma de tubo e despejou um calmante em sua mão esquerda. Largando o recipiente novamente na gaveta, buscou o copo d'água ao lado de sua cama e o tomou. Ótimo; se continuasse nesse ritmo ficaria dependente dessas porcarias. Mas ela não pôde evitar: quando Jane sumiu e ela se deu conta de que não conseguia dormir, teve que pedir ajuda. Ela é uma agente sênior e não podia estar cansada e indisposta quando um bandido resolvesse correr.

Só por isso. Tinha total aversão a esse tipo de medicamento; seu pai tinha se tornado adepto dele após a morte de sua mãe e a mistura com bebida alcoólica era explosiva. Ela sabia muito bem disso.

Deitou-se novamente na cama bagunçada e tentou relaxar. Mais 15 minutos o remédio faria sua mágica e ela dormiria como um bebê por mais 3 horas. Mas enquanto isso, sua cabeça não parava. Pensava em tudo: na distância, no reencontro, no quanto teve de se conter para parecer não se importar com ele, no dia em que Jane ligou e ela convocou a equipe para uma reunião secreta em seu apartamento.

"O que há, chefe? Aconteceu algo com você?" disse Grace, sempre tão preocupada com ela quando se acomodou junto a Rigsby no sofá. Apesar de separados, eles ainda se moviam em total sintonia. Cho estava de pé.

"Jane me ligou. Ele precisa de nossa ajuda."

Um breve sorriso passou pelo rosto da agente júnior e alívio era uma palavra que definia Rigsby e Cho muito bem naquele momento. Todos estavam sempre pisando em ovos com Lisbon desde o seu desaparecimento; evitavam até mesmo falar o nome dele pois sabiam que sua chefe sofria com isso. Agora tudo parecia mais leve.

"E o que faremos com ele? Vamos interná-lo ou ele vai voltar a trabalhar conosco?" Van Pelt deu uma cotovelada sutil em Rigsby pelo que ele havia falado. Eles preferiam acreditar que o ex-consultor não havia enlouquecido, embora fosse quase uma opinião unânime.

"Ele não vai trabalhar conosco e definitivamente não vai ser internado." – Lisbon fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – "Jane estava fingindo sua crise. Os erros nas investigações, o incêndio no sótão e a briga com Wainwright foram propositais."

Todos pareciam ter sumido da sala. Em silêncio, Lisbon percebia que eles passavam pelo estágio de assimilação do fato para o alívio, e depois para a raiva. Se ela quisesse que eles participassem disso teria que ser rápida.

"Eu entendo o que estão sentindo, pois eu passei por tudo isso. Sei também que estão com muita raiva dele agora, mas eu peço que me escutem. Ele fez tudo isso para enganar Red John; para que ele pensasse que havia desistido. E deu certo. Red John fez contato com ele. Aparentemente, quer estabelecer uma relação." – Todos olharam espantados para Lisbon, como se não acreditassem no que ouviam. Lisbon continuou. – "Parece que quer tornar Jane um discípulo seu e lhe dar uma vida nova." Lisbon revirou os olhos com raiva.

"E onde entra a nossa ajuda nisso?" Cho parecia ser o menos afetado pela notícia, mas não por isso estava menos irritado.

"Ele tem um plano. Red John pediu uma prova de sua mudança; um presente para mostrar que está mesmo disposto a segui-lo. O plano de Jane é que, quando ele for entregar esse presente, nós estaremos lá para pegá-lo."

"E qual é esse maldito presente?" Grace estava desconfiada.

Lisbon olhou para todos e tentou parecer menos nervosa.

"Ele quer o meu corpo."

O silêncio mais uma vez tomou o local. Wayne, Kimball e Grace pareciam considerar se sua chefe também não estaria precisando ser internada. Eles olharam entre si e voltaram a olhar para Lisbon.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso saber se posso contar com vocês. Não estão obrigados a isso: eu vou ajuda-lo sozinha se preferirem não entrar nessa. Não haverá punições muito menos rancor. Jane está perdido e não tem mais ninguém por ele. Eu não vou abandoná-lo. Vocês são donos do próprio destino e estão livres para dizer sim ou não."

As palavras de Lisbon eram certeiras. Desde que o contratou, ela não tinha mais poder de decisão sobre suas ações; tudo dependia de Jane. Eles admiravam sua lealdade e, ao mesmo tempo sentiam pena da sua situação. Mas ela era sua chefe. Sua doce, forte, decidida e competente chefe e ela não precisava de sua pena agora. Precisava de sua ajuda.

"Estou dentro." Cho foi o primeiro. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, custe o que custar. Homem discreto, de poucas palavras mas de uma lealdade imensa.

"Eu também." Van Pelt foi a próxima a apoiar a chefe. Ela sabia que o sentimento de Lisbon por Jane não é só amizade, mas ela também sabe que a própria chefe não sabe disso. E Grace adorava um bom romance proibido.

"Se todos estão, é claro que eu estou." Rigsby, por fim. Estava preocupado por causa de Benjamim, mas não ficaria fora dessa por nada.

Lisbon sorriu no escuro ao lembrar. Sua equipe era tão especial e fiel. Ela os amava tanto. Cada um com seus pontos fortes e fracos. Cho era imbatível em interrogatórios: ninguém durava mais do que cinco minutos em suas mãos. Grace era capaz de descobrir coisas sobre os suspeitos que eles mesmos poderiam não saber, mas não era tão eficiente em tiroteios. Ao contrário de Rigsby, que era muito bom nisso e em perseguições, além de seu conhecimento sempre útil sobre incêndios.

Sua equipe, que nunca a abandonava. Nunca a deixava na mão. Sempre se importavam com ela, independente de qualquer coisa. Diferente _dele_. Incrível como qualquer coisa que pensasse sempre acabava nele.

Ele era uma praga. Uma erva-daninha que se alojou na sua vida para destruí-la. Já tinha se convencido disso. O que a intrigava era o porquê dela não conseguir exterminar essa praga da sua vida.

Vai ver era pelo fato de ser disfarçada de rosa. Uma linda, adorável e charmosa rosa, que parecia ser a única existente. Que tinha algo como uma atração gravitacional, que fazia com que todos à sua volta girassem em torno dela. Que a fazia sorrir em dias nebulosos e se perguntar como ela consegue ser tão perfeita nesses momentos. Uma rosa exótica, iluminada e sozinha; que precisava de cuidados especiais para continuar sobrevivendo. Devia ser por isso.

Assim, Lisbon foi lentamente cedendo ao efeito do calmante e adormecendo. E seu último pensamento consciente foi uma rosa. Amarela, incandescente e solitária, no meio de um mar de ervas-daninhas.

Seis horas o celular tocou. Seu despertador. Lisbon acordou e não sabia se beijava o aparelho ou o jogava na parede. Sentou-se na cama; estava assustada. Nas poucas horas de sono que teve, seus sonhos não foram bons. Primeiramente, ela acredita que dormiu pesadamente e não se recorda de nada, graças ao remédio. Mas à medida em que o efeito foi passando, ela começou a sair do estado de consciência para a semi-consciência e a sonhar.

Viu Patrick Jane. _Mas será possível que esse homem não me abandona nem nos meus sonhos?_ Ele estava indo em direção às salas de interrogatório do CBI e parecia que não havia mais ninguém no corredor e no andar todo; o silêncio era profundo, como se fosse o meio da madrugada. Ele parecia desconfiado, como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido.

Abriu a porta da sala 1 bem devagar. Ao fechá-la, virou-se para a mesa e suspirou. Seu olhar era profundo, como se o desejo transbordasse do seu corpo. Ele olhava para algo que estava atrás da mesa... Lorelei estava sentada comodamente na cadeira, observando seu visitante. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela sorria.

"Eu sabia que você não demoraria a me visitar, Patrick.", disse ela com sua voz infantil e irritante.

"Eu não poderia ficar longe. Você sabe disso. Eu não posso perder você."

As palavras de Jane levaram Lorelei a se levantar e, quando ela o fez, ele percebeu que não eram as mesmas roupas. Ela vestia um sobretudo marrom amarrado na cintura e andava lentamente ao redor da mesa, indo ao seu encontro. Parou na sua frente e esperou. Ela sabia que ainda era difícil para ele depois de tanto tempo. Então, pegou suas mãos e as pôs em sua cintura. Jane pareceu considerar por um momento; um longo momento. Puxou-a de lado e a empurrou na quina da mesa, pressionando-a com o peso do seu corpo.

Colocou as mãos no laço do casaco e o desfez. Lorelei estava nua. Jane a olhava com tamanho desejo e admiração; ela era muito bonita e feminina, apesar de ser uma assassina fria e sem escrúpulos.

"Sua chefe sabe que você está aqui para isso?" Lorelei falou e apontou para si mesma naquele estado. Jane sorriu e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos.

"Ela não precisa saber e não saberá. Ela confia em mim e esse é seu maior erro." Jane retira o paletó do terno de três peças impecável e o joga no chão. "Você é minha!" Segura o rosto da mulher entre suas mãos e a beija.

Graças a Deus e pelo bem da sua sanidade, o despertador do seu celular toca e ela é impedida de ver o fim daquela cena. Ao relembrar aquilo tudo, Lisbon se levanta determinada, pega sua roupa íntima no armário e vai em direção ao seu chuveiro. Tomaria uma ducha gelada e correria para o CBI. Jane não a enganaria, não a faria sofrer a dor de uma decepção novamente. Ela iria correr atrás da sua libertação e nada a impediria de fazer isso.

Eram exatamente quinze para as sete da manhã quando Lisbon saiu do elevador e atravessou o corredor. Se houvesse alguém naquele momento no local, notaria que ela estava apressada e com cara de poucos amigos. Mas era muito cedo e foi essa a intenção dela: não ser vista.

Entrou em sua sala e colocou sua bolsa na gaveta da mesa. Fechou-a e tentou sem sucesso pôr a chave na fechadura, deixando-a cair no chão.

"Droga!", disse baixinho com medo de que sua voz mais alta atraísse alguém para o local. Ou acordasse _alguém_ com sono muito leve. Respirou fundo, pegou a chave do chão e trancou a gaveta. Levantou-se e saiu de sua sala, fechando a porta levemente. Estava muito nervosa e agitada, precisava de um café para acalmar-se. Foi até a máquina e pôs um pouco do líquido dos deuses na xícara. Tomou rapidamente e sentiu a calma a invadir junto com ele. Colocou a xícara na pia e tomou seu destino, mais relaxada.

Andou lentamente até o fim do corredor e dobrou à direita em outro, mais escuro e com várias portas. Parou na frente da primeira e olhou para dentro. Por um momento estranhou a coincidência entre os números, mas deveria ser coisa do seu subconsciente perturbado. Lá estava ela, e não teria outro lugar para estar; não com os dois policiais sentados na sua porta, atentos a qualquer movimento brusco que houvesse.

Lorelei Martins. Garçonete em Las Vegas, mas sua principal atividade era ser cúmplice do grande serial killer da atualidade na Califórnia. Com as mesmas roupas com as quais foi presa – _graças a Deus_ sem nenhum sobretudo marrom -, ela estava com os braços cruzados na mesa e a cabeça sobre eles. Mesmo não vendo seu rosto, ela parecia cansada mas não sabia dizer se era fisicamente ou de toda aquela história.

Entrou na sala e ficou de pé por um momento, esperando ser notada. Lorelei levantou o rosto dos braços e a olhou.

"Bom dia, agente Lisbon. O que a traz tão cedo até mim?", disse sorrindo como se estivesse feliz ao vê-la ali.

Teresa continuou parada, fitando aquela mulher e procurando nela algo atraente. Algo forte o suficiente que pudesse atrair Jane mais do que todas as outras que se derreteram aos seus pés durante esse anos. Algo que ela não tinha.

Lorelei era bonita, mas não excepcional. Cabelos curtos e ondulados, olhos delineados, nariz afilado e boca pequena. Um rosto aprazível no todo, para quem não soubesse as atrocidades que ela era capaz de fazer. E fazer sorrindo, da mesma forma como ela ainda sorria enquanto Teresa a analisava.

"O que está procurando, agente?"

"Nada." Lisbon foi sincera. Estava procurando algo naquela mulher que parecesse com arrependimento e humanidade. Seu resultado foi claro.

"Sente-se, Teresa. Acredito que teremos uma longa conversa."


	3. Capítulo 3

Como se pudesse obedecer àquela mulher asquerosa, Lisbon puxou a cadeira e acomodou-se. Deveria ter se ofendido com a intimidade que ela propôs, mas ela já tinha feito algo que a ferira mais do que isso, então não importava o modo como era chamada.

"Diga, Teresa. O que deseja saber exatamente?"

Lisbon respirou fundo. "Quero saber tudo. Como o conheceu, o que a levou a se juntar a ele, o que ele fez. Mas, principalmente eu quero entendê-lo, saber como ele é."

"Você sabe bem como ele é."

"Não, eu não sei. Há muita coisa ainda para descobrir e eu sei que você sabe disso. Conte-me."

Lorelei suspirou, baixou levemente a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim por um minuto inteiro, então ergueu a cabeça novamente e começou.

"Eu o conheci no bar onde trabalhava em Vegas. Ele tinha estado lá todos os dias, por vários meses. Eu sempre o observava de longe; achava estranho um homem como ele ali, sozinho. Também o vi operando algumas vezes, fazendo seus truques e arrancando dinheiro de alguns pobres coitados. Então, numa noite eu me sentei ao seu lado no balcão e nós começamos a conversar." Ela fez uma pausa rápida para sorrir e recomeçou. "Ele é muito bom. Apesar de estar sozinho por tanto tempo, ele não perdeu o jeito. Acho que não se perde o jeito com essas coisas, mas quando Red John me falou que ele não dormia com uma mulher há quase nove anos eu realmente achei que iria ser complicado. Mas ele soube bem o que fazer; ele _sabe_ como fazer. Sabe onde tocar uma mulher no lugar certo para fazê-la gemer. Tem mãos maravilhosas e a boca é..." Lisbon estreitou os olhos e com a mão a impediu de continuar o relato.

"Sobre quem você está falando?"

Lorelei deu um pequeno sorriso – como ela ODIAVA o sorriso dessa mulher! – e voltou a falar. "Estou respondendo suas perguntas." Teresa elevou sua voz.

"Eu perguntei sobre Red John e não sobre..." Lorelei a interrompeu.

"Eu estou contando o que você realmente quer saber, Teresa. Você quer saber como ele estava, o que fez todo esse tempo em que estava longe das suas asas. Quer saber _como_ ele fez e se foi bom. Apesar de ter sido um pedido dele, eu fiquei muito feliz em fazê-lo. Patrick é um homem muito sensível e carinhoso na cama, mas perto do fim ele se transforma: fica tão forte e intenso. Creio que não é qualquer mulher que segura isso."

Lisbon inclinou a cabeça para baixo e ficou olhando para suas mãos. Ela sempre tinha imaginado isso. Em várias noites após conhece-lo, ela havia pensado em como ele seria entre quatro paredes. Ser um mentalista tinha suas vantagens e se ele sabia o que uma pessoa pensava, também deveria descobrir como enlouquecer qualquer mulher. Sempre tinha reparado o quão suas mãos eram fortes e macias e que deveriam ser maravilhosas quando acariciavam; pensava também na boca, que por tantas vezes usava para falar besteiras mas que teria um utilidade mágica em momentos íntimos.

Tinha pensado nisso e em muitas outras coisas e no quanto o mundo feminino perdia com um Patrick Jane celibatário. Queria que ele fosse feliz novamente e levasse essa felicidade para alguém que merecesse. Queria que, de preferência, esse alguém fosse _ela_. Mas agora estava frente a frente com um monstro em forma de mulher que estava lhe confirmando tudo o que pensava, da pior forma possível. Ela não sabia se lhe dava um soco ou saía correndo para chorar em sua sala, sozinha. Queria sair dali e morrer em algum lugar escuro rapidamente, e nunca mais ver Patrick Jane.

"_Ela não pode te machucar fisicamente, o que não garante que não tentará fazer isso com palavras."_

"_...ela vai usar sua fraqueza contra você, vai dizer coisas que não quer ouvir. Coisas que sabe que são verdade, mas que não quer ver."_

As palavras de Jane no dia anterior a fizeram despertar. Era isso. Lorelei estava usando Jane para desviar o seu foco. Estava tocando em seu ponto fraco e tentando confundi-la. Naquele momento, entendeu perfeitamente o porquê dela ser braço direito de Red John. Mas ela não iria cair nessa. Então, levantou a cabeça, olhou fundo nos olhos daquela víbora e abriu seu melhor sorriso, de covinhas.

"Desista, Lorelei."

"Sobre o quê?"

"De tentar me manipular com jogo de palavras e sentimentos achando que me conhece, pois _você não conhece_. Eu sou uma policial e sei bem os artifícios que tipinhos como você usam para confundir. Eu não vou jogar seu jogo. Você vai nos dar Red John: hoje, amanhã, daqui a um mês ou um ano. E sabe porquê? Porque você não vai querer sentir a raiva, a angústia e a decepção de ter ficado calada para proteger um homem que vai te matar da maneira mais sórdida e discreta possível. Pois, não sei se você sabe, mas TODOS os cúmplices dele que caíram em nossas mãos morreram. E não foi por causas naturais... Pense nisso." Lisbon levantou-se da cadeira e já ia em direção à porta, quando voltou e sussurrou perto da orelha da garçonete.

"E só mais uma coisa: se você acha que por ter passado uma, duas ou cem noites com ele você o conhece, está enganada. EU o conheço, pois estou ao lado dele há sete anos. Eu sei tudo sobre ele: quando está triste ou feliz. Quando mente e quando fala a verdade, o que em se tratando de Jane é uma coisa difícil de perceber. Eu o conheço tão bem que você não poderia fazer isso em um milhão de anos transando com ele e sei que, depois de tantos anos sozinho, ele não dormiria com uma vadia como você para ter prazer ou por amor. Então não se engane, pois você não saber NADA sobre o verdadeiro Patrick Jane. Eu sei tudo."

Teresa ergueu-se e bateu na porta, pedindo ao policial que a abrisse. Saiu da sala deixando uma Lorelei frustrada e irritada para trás. Não sabia se depois disso ela iria abrir a boca, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava mais leve e de bem consigo mesma. Estava determinada a fazer aquela mulher apodrecer na cadeia, independente do que ela diga. E ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

Ao passar pelo corredor, deu um 'bom dia' animado para sua equipe e entrou na sua sala. Cho, Wayne e Grace ficaram surpresos: não imaginavam que sua chefe estaria tão bem depois dos eventos do dia anterior. Lisbon sentou-se e começou a organizar os papéis em sua mesa. Com a volta de Jane, logo eles triplicariam mas pelo menos a quantidade de casos resolvidos também teria o mesmo destino. Abriu sua gaveta e pegou a bolsa, retirando dela um saco com duas rosquinhas da Marie's. Passou por lá mais cedo mas estava sem fome e ansiosa, então guardou para uma melhor oportunidade. Tirou uma com cobertura de chocolate e deu uma mordida. Estava deliciosa! Fechou os olhos e gemeu de contentamento com aquele pedaço do céu que estava em sua boca. Mas ao abrir os olhos novamente, percebeu que uma outra parte celeste estava alojada na frente de sua mesa e não parecia nada bem. Sentiu que vinha tempestade das boas em sua direção.

Patrick Jane não estava com cara de quem tinha do que se alegrar. Estava com os braços cruzados no peito e o rosto fechado, sem aquele habitual sorriso largo de todas as manhãs. Lisbon considerou por um minuto se eles não tinham trocado seu humor matinal. Então, ela percebeu o porquê daquela cara.

"O que você tinha na cabeça ao ir falar com ela?", disparou ele sem titubear.

"Olha só quem estava olhando através do vidro!"

"Eu não estou brincando!"

"Eu também não.", disse Lisbon irritada por estar sendo tratado como uma criança.

"Então responda a minha pergunta." Jane estava a ponto de explodir: de vez em quando Lisbon tinha esse poder sobre ele.

"Eu sou agente sênior desta unidade, sua chefe e não lhe devo satisfações dos meus atos."

É, definitivamente Lisbon queria testar sua paciência que, apesar de tantos anos de espera, era curta. Respirou fundo.

"Lisbon, nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Eu iria falar com ela sozinho, sem nenhuma interferência. Por que você não me ouviu?"

Teresa ainda comia sua rosquinha de chocolate enquanto ele falava. Depois de morder um pedaço enorme, ela colocou um dos dedos na boca e sugou um pouco do açúcar que ali estava. Vendo essa cena, Jane sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo indo para o sul e percebeu o quanto até mesmo uma simples conversa estava perigosa entre eles. Um dia, essa tensão iria os consumir.

"Sim, eu ouvi muito bem o que você disse. Você não queria que eu estivesse junto no momento em que você falasse com ela. Mas não me disse nada sobre eu falar com ela sozinha." Lisbon sorriu ironicamente, sabendo que estava se comportando como uma criança. E ela estava fazendo isso, de propósito!

"Você têm ideia de que pode ter arruinado tudo? Que pode ter colocado esses seis meses de trabalho duro a perder?"

"Com certeza seu trabalho foi mesmo duro. Disso eu não tenho dúvidas!"

Jane sabia do que isso se tratava. Era ressentimento puro.

"Como você, uma policial tão justa, pode arriscar deixar um assassino à solta por puro ciúme?"

Nesse momento, Teresa viu tudo vermelho e ergueu-se da cadeira. Ela podia aguentar muitas coisas, menos ser acusada de favorecer um criminoso.

"Ciúme? Em que mundo você vive? Não se trata disso, seu idiota! Se trata apenas do fato de que eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho: estava interrogando uma criminosa que eu prendi; ao contrário de você que dorme com elas... Nunca abra sua boca para dizer que eu estou compactuando com um assassino, principalmente se ele for Red John. Depois de você, eu sou a mais interessada em detê-lo e fazer justiça. Quero poder voltar a me dedicar inteiramente aos meus casos e não ter que estar me preocupando se, cada vez que ele aparecer você vai surtar. Eu quero voltar a ter uma vida, Jane pois eu não tenho uma desde que assumi esse caso há quase dez anos atrás. Pois além de caçá-lo, ainda tenho que bancar a sua babá e evitar que você meta os pés pelas mãos. Eu estou cansada disso!"

"Eu nunca pedi que tomasse conta de mim. Sei o que faço e o que quero fazer em relação a Red John e você sabe que não poderá impedir isso, por mais que queira ter tudo sob controle." Ele não queria transparecer, mas estava magoado por ser tratado como um problema a ser resolvido. Apesar de não querer que ela se envolvesse, estava ferido por estar sendo descartado.

Lisbon suspirou, contornou a mesa e ficou de frente para ele. "Não, você não pediu. Mas não consegue entender que já estamos todos envolvidos nisso? Que não se trata de ter pena ou apenas questão de justiça, mas que nós gostamos de você de verdade? Que queremos que isso se resolva não para nos livrarmos de você, mas apenas para que você seja feliz de novo? Você não pediu, mas nós fazemos porque você é parte da família, querendo ou não. Nós amamos você, Jane e eu queria muito que você entendesse isso."

Aqueles olhos verdes tão sinceros confirmavam cada palavra dita. Mas havia mais a se dizer.

"Nós amamos ou você ama?" Teresa ficou paralisada.

"Erh... Não seja ridículo, Patrick Jane! A equipe gosta de você de verdade e você sabe disso." Ela estava nervosa; se ele disse que não queria mexer nesse baú, por que estava retirando a poeira agora?

Jane se moveu lentamente para frente, encurralando Lisbon contra a mesa.

"Você têm certeza disso, Teresa? Que é só pela equipe, só amizade? Esquecendo um pouco a agente Lisbon... o que você, Teresa, sente por mim?"

Teresa estremeceu. Se dissesse a verdade, tudo mudaria; ele fugiria dela, diria não estar preparado ou pior: que não gosta dela da mesma forma. Se falasse uma mentira, ele saberia. Estava perdida.

"Eu sinto que você precisa mudar, deixar as coisas irem. Passou tantos anos de sua vida empenhado em uma vingança que, no final só vai trazer dor. Pra você, pra mim, para a equipe. Não as trará de volta" – Ela não tinha coragem de falar os nomes de Angela e Charlotte naquele momento; sabia que ele não iria aguentar. "Se algo em você mudou por causa da Lorelei, eu vou entender. Mesmo que ela seja cúmplice de um assassino cruel, eu ficarei feliz se o sentimento por ela te fizer esquecer tudo isso e recomeçar. Vou sentir sua falta, mas um dia todos têm que seguir seu caminho."

Jane deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou fixamente para a boca de Lisbon. "Tenho que concordar com você, minha cara Teresa. Algo em mim mudou: não sou o mesmo Jane de seis meses atrás. Me descobri e descobri coisas em mim que estavam ali, o tempo todo e eu não havia notado." - Jane passou o dedo no canto esquerdo da boca da agente e continuou. "Mas você pode ficar tranquila; Lorelei não tem nada a ver com isso. Na verdade, tudo era antigo. Apenas foi descoberto. Mas sim: minha mudança tem um responsável. _Uma_ responsável: você." Ao terminar, colocou o dedo sujo de chocolate na própria boca e gemeu, deliciado.

Teresa não tinha o que falar: aquele homem estava extremamente perigoso e mal-intencionado. E ela estava derretida por ele.

"E-e-eu?"

"Humhum." Patrick enfiou sua mão na nuca de Lisbon e agarrou os cabelos negros com força. Em seguida, aproximou seus lábios do lóbulo de Teresa e mordeu maliciosamente, chupando logo após. "Você e esse seu gosto delicioso. Senti tanta falta do seu cheiro, Teresa. Sonhei tanto com você nos meus braços, naquela cama de motel... Parecia tão real que eu pensava te tocar, enquanto você estava tão longe de mim."

A agente sênior sentiu sua calcinha molhar com aquelas palavras sussurradas. Era impossível não ficar desse jeito com Patrick Jane gemendo na sua orelha. Procurou as palavras e até as encontrou, mas elas não conseguiram cruzar o bolo na garganta que tinha se formado. Se ele continuasse, ela não podia garantir que se controlaria; achava que poderia gozar com apenas mais uma mordida daquelas...

Jane afastou-se de seu pescoço e olhou em seus olhos. Ela estava corada, arrepiada e excitada; ele podia sentir de longe. Sua boca vermelha estava entreaberta, convidando para terminar aquela agonia. E ele não poderia recusar. Aproximou-se lentamente, para criar mais expectativa e deixou que sua respiração entrasse pelos lábios dela.

Quando suas bocas estavam a milímetros de se tocar, a porta abriu e uma Grace Van Pelt ruborizada entrou ciente de que estava interrompendo um momento íntimo entre chefe e consultor. Momento esse que todos – inclusive ela – esperavam ansiosamente que acontecesse. Jane e Lisbon se afastaram rapidamente. Ela ofegante e com os cabelos emaranhados e ele nervoso, tentando esconder o volume nas calças.

"Me desculpe, chefe. Recebemos uma ligação: temos um corpo no meio do McKinley Park. A polícia da área pede pressa, porque já está decompondo."

"Ok, Grace. Vão na frente e eu e Jane seguimos vocês." Van Pelt olhou mais uma vez para eles antes de sair, como se achasse que eles não iriam sair daquela sala tão cedo. Lisbon pegou sua Glock e encaminhou-se para a porta, quando foi puxada por Jane.

"Nós ainda não terminamos. E você não vai conseguir fugir de mim. Eu quero você, Teresa e eu vou ter."

Lisbon ouviu aquela promessa e saiu, pois se não fosse naquele momento não sabia o que podia acontecer ali.

Tinha certeza apenas de que nada seria como antes após essa revelação e que faria de tudo para que Lorelei fosse apenas um instrumento de chegada até Red John. E nada mais do que isso.


End file.
